


Двойники

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Gen, Humor, Imperial Auditor(s), Politics, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: tuullyНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды BarrayarМайлз обнаружил заговор и спешит спасти Грегора от его последствий.





	

– Грегор!  
– Майлз?  
– Грегор!..  
– Что случилось, Майлз?  
– Грегор! Ф-фу, погоди, дай отдышаться. Ты сидишь?  
– Как видишь.  
– Очень хорошо. Сядь поудобнее. Я пришел сообщить тебе ужасные новости. Аллегре и Служба Безопасности обнаружили заговор.  
– Вот как?  
– Перестань изображать равнодушие! Мы должны вывести тебя из-под возможного удара!  
– Осмелюсь спросить, как СБ, Аллегре и ты планируете это сделать?  
– Все очень просто. И перестань поднимать бровь, как будто я – котенок, а ты – моя хозяйка и ждешь, написаю ли я тебе на ковер. Сейчас ты должен полностью сосредоточиться на безопасности.  
– Хорошо. Брови мои на месте, ковер – в твоем полном распоряжении, так что давайте, милорд Аудитор, озвучивайте свою очередную гениальную идею.  
– Прекрати иронизировать, я же серьезно! Итак, заговор. К сожалению, СБ и я еще не всех заговорщиков вычислили. Поэтому сразу перейти к арестам, ссылкам и казням не получится. И поэтому надо на время тебя обезопасить и при этом дать возможность заговорщикам убедиться, что их план полностью сработал. Понимаешь?  
– Брови мои опять ползут вверх, но ты не стесняйся, ковер большой, старый, мне его не жалко. Мяучь дальше.  
– Грегор, я же серьезно! Так вот. Я подумал, что мы можем убить всех зайцев одним выстрелом, то есть и спасти тебя, и выявить заговорщиков, если прибегнем к старому приему, известному еще со Старой Земли. Он называется «Железная маска».  
– Продолжай, я весь внимание.  
– Всё очень просто. Мы прячем тебя в подвалах СБ, а на публике вместо тебя показываем подделку. Не беспокойся, твое величество, двойник, во-первых, не чистогенный Форбарра, а всего лишь выдержал дюжину пластических операций, СБ будет держать его на коротком поводке, власть у тебя никто не отнимет. А во-вторых, он напичкан таким количеством антидотов к большинству известных ядов, что рискует самовозгореться, если выпьет хотя бы таблетку аспирина.  
– А если его попытаются зарезать или застрелить?  
– Отставить панику, твое величество. На такой случай у тебя есть телохранители, и вообще, двойнику Империя доплачивает за профессиональный риск. Ну что, согласен?  
– Похоже, у меня нет выбора…  
***  
– Майлз?  
– Грегор! Тьфу ты! Мы же договаривались, что ты мирно сидишь в подвалах СБ.  
– Я мирно сижу в подвалах СБ, и сейчас разговариваю с тобой по микрочипу, вживленному тебе в коренной зуб.  
– Предупреждать надо! Я, между прочим, собирался идти спать.  
– Я тоже собирался… Но тут обнаружилась проблема.  
– Какая еще «проблема»? Грегор, у тебя там каникулы, диски с десятью сезонами «Капитана Форталона», личный повар и массажист; можно сказать, ты на курорте прохлаждаешься! Хотя и подвальном… А я, между прочим, на службе! Я, между прочим, работаю! По двадцать часов в сутки!  
– Майлз.  
– Да, Грегор?  
– Мы приказываем тебе заткнуться.  
…  
– Что молчишь?  
– Ты же приказал мне заткнуться.  
– Майлз, не дури. Может, выслушаешь и постараешься понять, прежде чем заговаривать мне зубы и жаловаться на судьбу? А то ведь если милорд Аудитор столь перегружен обязанностями, то недолго ему и отставку дать… А это что за помехи на линии?  
– Мой зубовный скрежет.  
– Прекрати.  
– Ладно. Что у тебя случилось?  
– Майлз, у тебя когда-нибудь было – ты мечтал о чем-то, очень далеком и недостижимом?  
– Ну, в принципе…  
– А потом вдруг ты получаешь желаемое. Его приносят тебе на серебряном подносе, как на Зимнепраздник – пирамиду пирожных с кремовой начинкой, горой мороженого и новыми коньками в придачу?  
– Грегор, ты пьян?  
– К сожалению, недостаточно. Так вот, продолжая мой пример. Бывает ли у тебя так, что ты о чем-то мечтал, а когда обрел – рядом с тобой вдруг не оказывается человека, с которым ты можешь разделить свою радость?  
– Бывает. Например, прямо сейчас я стою в ванной комнате и разговариваю со своим зубом вместо того, чтобы идти в спальню и исполнять супружеский долг с красивейшей из женщин.  
– Значит, ты меня понимаешь! Я мечтаю оказаться на твоем месте!  
– ………………… Прости, были помехи на связи. Правильно ли я тебя понял, что ты желаешь переспать с моей женой?!  
– Майлз, кто из нас потратил шесть барраярских суток, по 26.7 часа каждые, на то, чтобы сравнить достоинства вин восемнадцати барраярских провинций? Нужен ли мне такой тупой Аудитор… Я соскучился по Лаисе, заговорщик ты хренов! Приказываю доставить ее сюда.  
– Грегор.  
– Да, Майлз?  
– Давай ты поспишь, и мы вернемся к разговору завтра утром.  
– Нет, я желаю сейчас! Почему, когда нужно тебе, ты сваливаешься мне на голову и писаешь на ковер, а я не могу ответить тем же?! Я старше тебя на четыре года, я же твой император, в конце концов, и я приказываю доставить мне жену…  
– Грегор, пойми…  
– Майлз, я не желаю ничего понимать! Мне нужна Лаиса! Я же император…  
– Я все понимаю, но не может императрица просто исчезнуть из дворца!  
– Замени ее клоном! Копией! Двойником!  
– Хм. Дельная мысль. Жаль, что она не пришла никому в голову хотя бы восемь лет назад…  
– Майлз, прекрати жужжать… чем ты там жужжишь?  
– Жубной шшеткой.  
– А, я подумал, ты опять поймал жучка-маслячка. Майлз, я верю, ты найдешь выход. Потому что если не справишься, я буду петь тебе в зуб песни горцев, а я их знаю только в варианте краткого либретто опер, на которые меня таскала леди Элис, и ты…  
– Ладно, ладно! Только без песен! Найдем какую-нибудь актрису, надеюсь, она окажется достаточно сознательной и сообразительной, чтобы…  
– Из-за ле-е-е-са да на речку, на просто-о-о-ор речной волны-ы… Выплывали мимо цетов партиза-а-а-анов ска-акуны-ы…  
– Понял, понял! Уже отправляюсь на поиски.  
***  
– Грегор. Грегор? Грегор!  
– …Майлз! Ты нарочно подгадываешь своими вызовами в самый пикантный момент? Из-за тебя будущий наследник Империи может родиться с непреходящим тиком!  
– Мои извинения Лаисе. Но дело не ждет. Грегор, у нас проблема. К твоему двойнику пробивается эскобарский посол. И он полон намерений окончательно утрясти тот вопрос относительно торговых пошлин.  
– И что?  
– Нам уже некем отвлекать эскобарца! Все СБшники приставлены к ключевым участникам заговора, я лично контролирую главного подозреваемого! Давай ты быстренько проинструктируешь своего заместителя, что ему говорить?  
– М-м…  
– Грегор, времени нет! Между твоим дублером и эскобарцем всего лишь группа квадди и Баба Лайрубы с уменьшенной версией своего гарема!  
– Майлз, отставить истерику. Я пытаюсь сообразить, как пересказать восемь лет судебных разбирательств и итог работы двадцати двух комиссий по межпланетному праву, чтобы их понял даже взращенный Службой Безопасности конструкт.  
– Грегор! Твой двойник пожал все руки квадди, и теперь остается надежда только на жен лайрубца, а они не бесконечны!  
– Майлз, успокойся. Давай поступим иначе. Приведи ко мне эскобарского посла.  
– ?!  
– Нельзя упускать возможность поставить точку в этой истории с пошлинами. Приводи его сюда, мы с Лаисой быстренько его обработаем.  
– Как ты представляешь себе похищение инопланетного посланника в разгар торжественного бала в императорском дворце?!  
– Не скрипи зубами, Майлз. Эта аппаратура слишком чувствительна. Знаешь, я верю в твою сообразительность. А если вдруг не догадаешься, в шестом сезоне «Капитана Форталона» есть сцена, когда…  
***  
– пш-ш-ш ш-ш-ш…  
– Грегор?  
– пи-ф-ф-ф-фш ш-ш-ш-ш…  
– Грегор? Грегор, ответь!  
– А, Майлз, это ты! В чем дело?  
– Грегор, это был вызов? Зуб барахлит.  
– Извини. Мы тут с доном Гонсало и Лаисой играем в покер. Знаешь, проклятый эск мухлюет. Нам нужен сильный игрок.  
– …  
– Ты молчишь или снова материшься? Майлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что когда ты беззвучно, как тебе кажется, артикулируешь ругательства в пространство, существует ненулевая вероятность, что ты попадешься в поле зрения какой-нибудь шпионской камеры, или на глаза какому-нибудь бдительному соглядатаю, и потом мне же придется тебя отмазывать от обвинений в оскорблении короны? Доказывать, что вовсе не эти слова в их простом и биологическом значении ты произнес, что с детства ты испытал глубочайший шок, став свидетелем бетанских забав своих родителей, что…  
– Грегор!  
– Да, Майлз?  
– Кого прислать вам в качестве четвертого игрока?  
– Я бы попросил Иллиана, но эск в его присутствии перестанет быть забавным. Галени… отличный вариант, но мы, знаешь ли, уже проиграли все торговые пошлины, так что теперь играем на раздевание, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы бывший воздыхатель Лаисы видел ее в том виде, который больше подходит для производства наследников… Марк будет повышать ставки в надежде отыграться, Байерли нельзя портить легенду, леди Элис не придет без Иллиана, Айвен… О, отлично! Пришли Айвена.  
– Хорошо, сейчас его найдут и пришлют к вам.  
***  
– Майлз!  
– Что?  
– Кого ты к нам прислал?!  
– Айвена. Форпатрила. Наш общий кузен, помнишь?  
– Не делай из меня идиота. Айвен – болван, он знает, что при игре в карты надо проигрывать, а этот засранец, что сейчас хихикает над шуточками Лаисы и только что взасос целовался с доном Гонсало, – кто угодно, но не наш гетеросексуальный Форпатрил!!! Кого ты к нам прислал?!  
– Хм. Знаешь, не хотел тебя расстраивать… и пообещай, что ничего не скажешь леди Элис.  
– Майлз, я начинаю подписывать указ о твоем аресте!  
– Ну Грегор, ну что ты как маленький, чуть что – отставка, арест, изгнание… Всё очень просто. Поклянись, что будешь хранить секрет!  
– «Г-р-е…»  
– Имей совесть! В общем, в двух словах дело обстоит так: наш Айвен две недели назад влюбился в жену некоего генерала Формедовина, и сбежал с ней в отпуск. А чтобы никто не заметил его отсутствия, организовал подмену в стиле «Железной маски».  
– М-м…  
– Не спеши обвинять Айвена в излишнем коварстве! Это я ему подсказал. А то сил нет смотреть, как они с генеральшей Формедовиной мучаются от неутоленной страсти…  
– Нет, я хотел сказать, что не далее как месяц назад поспорил с Байерли Форратьером. Затейник Бай утверждал, что сможет выдавать себя за женщину, и никто не обнаружит его обман. Нарядился, изобрел мужа, чтобы получить доступ в высшее общество, и не кого-нибудь, а сразу генерала… с забавной театральной фамилией Формедовин…  
– …  
– Майлз?  
– Извини, я всё пытаюсь осознать союз Айвена и таинственной незнакомки.  
– Я тут подумал, и решил, что двойник Айвена, хоть и наглец, хоть и выиграл у нас с Лаисой двести миллионов марок, нам все-таки нравится. Сейчас будем соблазнять эскобарских банкиров союзом с обладателем здорового барраярского тела. Постарайся не отвлекать нас в течение ближайших двух часов.  
***  
– Грегор…  
– Хр-р… да, что? Кто?  
– Это я, Майлз. Грегор, ты можешь выходить из убежища. Заговор раскрыт, злодеи арестованы. Твой дублер тоже арестован, из профилактических соображений ему свернули нос. Актриса, изображавшая Лаису, сейчас беседует с Аллегре – ему не нравится то, как лихо и ловко она изображает добропорядочную комаррианку. Он подозревает ее в скрытом терроризме. А значит, возможно, существовал еще один заговор, целью которого было создать такую ситуацию, когда тебе и Лаисе потребуются двойники, и вы…  
– Майлз.  
– Да, Грегор?  
– Я хочу спать. Лаиса тоже хочет спать. ЛжеАйвен и дон Гонсало только-только угомонились, и я уверен, что пять процентов от ВНП Эскобара, которые отныне будут поступать на счета Барраярской Империи, весомый довод, чтобы дать им обоим отдохнуть. Заговор раскрыт – слава богу. Остальное подождет до утра.  
– Хм. Ты, конечно, прав… Но есть одна проблема.  
– Только одна, гарантируешь?  
– Грегор, минувшим вечером у Царапки опять родились котята. Помнишь, как прошлый раз я намучился, пристраивая их по всей столице? Может, на этот раз возьмешь одного? Грегор? Грегор, ты спишь, что ли?.. Грегор, ответь, дело не терпит отлагательств!..  
– п-пш-ш-ш-ш…


End file.
